Goodbye my lover
by hoofanfic
Summary: lets see how this one goes, first story. sorry if i break your heart. break ups. no inappropriate stuff. JASIPER, maybe liper i dont know yet.
1. Chapter 1

Piper was heartbroken. "Jason what the hell!?" she screamed.

There was Jason in his dorm kissing the new girl Reyna. "uh…uhhh," he muttered as he pushed Reyna off him. Reyna just stood there looking pleased with her actions. A hot tear rolled down Pipers cheek. This wasn't happening, she thought. Ill wake up, it's just a dream. But her thoughts didn't abide.

She ran out of the door way, pushing past Leo who seemed to have just gotten there. "Piper stop! I can explain!" Jason pleaded.

Piper didn't want to listen, her heart hurt and she wasn't sure what was really going on. She knew she was mad. She knew she didn't want to talk. She just wanted to sit alone and sort out her feelings. She decided not to go to her own dorm room, because Jason would look there. She ran up to the roof of Goode high school, and a cool spring breeze greeted her at the door.

Her cheeks were cold and wet from crying. The roof was blanketed in flowers and plants; it was nice scenery for someone who was going through as much as Piper was. She went to the corner where you could look out over the horizon, and Piper curled up into a ball. She cried herself to sleep.

Sleep was so peaceful. She didn't have to think. She could just let herself drift away. Why did it hurt so bad? It wasn't supposed to be this horrible. Jason and Piper had been dating for five months and it _**had**_ been great. But it wasn't any more, that greatness was over, Jason had ended it. And she wasn't going back. Never.

She woke up to Leo patting her on the back. She was still on the roof, and it looked like all the plants had grown around her. Leo sat down next to her. "Are you ok?" he asked calmly.

Piper didn't say anything she just nodded her head no. "Piper you need to talk to him, it might not be what you think."

What I think? What was I supposed to think? Did he "accidentally" kiss Reyna? I doubt it, Piper thought. "I don't want to talk about it; I don't want to talk to him. I just want to be alone." Piper finally answered.

Piper could hardly say her last words without bursting into tears. Truth is I don't want to be alone. I want a friend by my side; I want him there to tell me I'll be alright. I need somebody, Piper thought. But Leo responded to her request and walked away. "Don't go, please don't go." Piper whispered under her breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Piper was so excited to see Jason again; it had been 3 whole weeks since she had left the wilderness school and went home for winter break. Looking at the sky out the window of her limo made her miss Jason even more. She thought back to that night they had their first kiss, they had been looking at the sky, and it was beautiful._

_She smiled to herself. She wondered if Jason missed her as much as she missed him. Three whole weeks they had been apart, but Jason didn't go home for the holidays. Jason's mom had died when he was young and he never knew his dad. He was sent to the wilderness academy 2 years ago then a couple months later there came piper, who quickly befriended him and Leo._

_ She started to twiddle with her braid, then started to recognize the city she was in, she was so close to the school she could barely breathe. She had never been so excited about going back to one of the boarding schools, she loved her dad and all but this one was different._

_The limo stopped a mile from the school so that no one would see that she was in a, ya know it's a limo. She walked the rest of the way with her suitcase being pulled along behind her. The noise rattled in her ears. She started to see the school and she smiled. She had to go to the gymnasium and check in before she could go see Jason, she would get to see some of her other friends who were coming back from vacation too._

_Piper walked in and surveyed the room, there were a large number of students but she could point out each one of them and give a brief description of their personality, there was just something about piper that made her a people person. She looked to her left, and with her heart skipping a beat she saw Jason. She wasn't sure why he was in here, because he had no reason to be, he was talking to someone, she was convinced it was just Leo so she walked to the table in the middle of the room and signed herself in._

_She had a long conversation with the overly nice lady at check in about how her break was; Piper walked over to Jason who still seemed to be talking to some mystery stranger. As she got closer she got into an angle where she could see both of them. Her heart dropped a little as they shared a laugh. It was a girl. She had dark black hair and she was wearing a purple shirt and jeans, she was a little shorter than Jason but she stood tall like she lived in a palace her whole life. Piper got this weird vibe from the both of them. Then Jason turned his head to the left and saw piper. He smiled his big white smile. "Hey Piper!" He threw one hand in the air and waved at me._

_She hadn't realized she was staring at them, but when he greeted her Piper immediately snapped out of it. She smiled and walked over to them. The girls greeting was cold and hard. It almost gave piper the shivers, but when the girl talked to Jason she seemed so ecstatic. "Piper this is Reyna, we used to be friends."_

_Piper didn't understand what such a nice guy like Jason could possibly see in a girl like Reyna, even if she was "just a friend". Even though Piper didn't like her she greeted her warmly, "hi I'm Piper" she smiled and held out her hand._

_Reyna shook her hand, "and I'm Reyna"_

_She was pale, unlike piper who was tan because she was Cherokee. All the sudden Jason pulled piper in so that he could put his arm around her. She liked it. Reyna looked a little heartbroken when Jason did that. Did she used to have a crush on him? She felt a pang intimidated. Then suddenly Jason said "See you guys are gonna be close, I know it." Then he smiled like everything was ok. _

Piper sat alone in her dorm. All of her memories with Jason were coming back to her. Most of all was the time she had met Reyna. She should have known something like this was going to happen. Piper thought she could trust Jason. She thought that maybe someday they would even get married. Now what?

She couldn't cry anymore. Every last tear had already fallen. What Jason did was unforgivable, if he wanted to be with Reyna then he could, Piper wasn't going to stop him. Even though she wanted to.

Leo had been trying to help as much as he could, but Piper could tell he was torn between sides. Piper didn't blame him; it must be hard to have to choose between your two best friends.

The worst part of all of this is that Piper and Jason had 5 classes together, she wouldn't be able to avoid him when Monday came along. She wondered what Jason would say, what his excuses would be, what he would promise to do to get her back. Piper had enough dignity and respect for herself that she knew no matter what he did or said, she would never go back.

Leo bursted in, breaking Pipers line of thought. He was rapidly panting and she could tell he was horrified. "PIPER! Come quick! Somethings…uh…somethings happened!" Leo shouted.

**(hehehehehehehehehehehehehe cliffhanger dun dun DUN. I literally have no idea what actually happened because this story has no real plan. But if you want you can send in requests I guess. I do not own any of the percy Jackson series and whatever. Sadly rick riordan does.)**


End file.
